Breakfast
by Black Knight 03
Summary: It’s hard for Ginny to want what’s in front of her, but have to wait to have it. One-shot GW-HP


Disclaimer – J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter

A/N – This was written for the hp-quotathon fic exchange on LJ, and set a few months after Deathly Hallows. The quote was :

"…now I see your face before me

I would launch a thousand ships

to bring your heart back to my island

as the sand beneath me slips

as I burn up in your presence

and I know now how it feels

to be weakened like Achilles

with you always at my heels…" – Indigo Girls, "Ghost"

_How hard can making breakfast be?_ Ginny thought to herself as she looked over the gathered ingredients on the table. She wanted to do something nice for her family, especially her mother, and try to get rid of the depressing weight that seemed to be hanging over the Burrow.

Everyone was struggling with Fred's death, and some were taking it harder than others. Just as the Weasley family had finally become whole once more, the War had ripped them apart again.

George appeared lost, barely a shadow of his own self, and would spend the day, sitting in his old room, shifting through the boxes of their old creations. It was like he had lost a part of himself. The twins had done almost everything together as a pair, but now, there was only one.

If anyone was taking it worse than George, it was Mrs. Weasley. She loved all of her children immensely, and that included her surrogate son as well, but the twins had always held a special place in her heart, even if they did drive her bonkers constantly. Fred's death crushed her, and she struggled to deal with the loss. In the aftermath, her emotions were swinging widely, if she wasn't in tears, balling about the simplest things, then she was snapping at everyone who had the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Everyone else, while trying to deal with the loss, was also struggling between grieving in their own ways and trying to help George and Mrs. Weasley. But it was like walking on eggshells all day, never really sure what to say or how to avoid saying things that would set them off.

Percy had been spending long hours, working with Kingsley, trying to rebuild the Ministry. Mr. Weasley, when not trying to shield everyone else from Mrs. Weasley, was spending the rest of his time in his shed fiddling with his Muggle devices. Charlie returned to Romania and Bill to his own home and pregnant wife.

Ron, who was probably closest to the twins and often their favorite target, had been angry and upset, looking for a fight where none existed just to vent some frustrations. Only Harry was able to deal with him, and tried his best to keep him from doing stupid. It wasn't until Hermione returned from Australia with her parents that Ron seemed to be starting to calm down.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she thought of Harry. When he wasn't with Ron, he was usually somewhere nearby. She didn't really realize how much she missed him, until he was actually there but she couldn't do the things she really wanted to do. She was forced to settle, for lack of a better term, with going for a walk every night after dinner. While he rarely opened up about much concerning himself, he was a very good listener and she felt better talking things out with him. It was a double edge sword though, it drew them closer but she struggled with wanting more than just talking and walking side by side. _He'll be back; he said he'd be back. I can wait._

With a determined look, she withdrew her wand and began summoning pots and pans to begin breakfast.

A few minutes later, upstairs, Harry groaned as he felt himself starting to wake up. Rolling over, he tried to stay asleep, but the aroma of bacon was too enticing and making it harder. _Mrs. Weasley must be making breakfast._ Taking a deep breath, he smelt a hint of something else. _Burnt bacon. _Lying in the bed, comfortable, he toyed with the idea of just staying in bed and waiting for breakfast to be finished. It didn't last long as Harry quickly threw back the covers and sat up. Putting his glasses on, he glanced over at Ron from across the room. He snickered as he heard more than saw that his best friend was still asleep. Ron was snoring loudly as he lay sprawled out on his back, tangled up in his sheets. Getting up, he quietly exited Ron's bedroom and made his way downstairs.

_How am I going to get Mrs. Weasley to agree to let me help? Even in the best of times she wouldn't let me help._

As Harry began descending the stairwell in to the kitchen, he heard a voice other than Mrs. Weasley's and definitely knew it wasn't her, as he could hear the voice swearing up a storm about something. Emerging into the kitchen, he could found what the person was swearing about as he could see thick grey smoke coming from the stove top. Scrambling to the bottom of the stairs, he stood there for a moment, watching Ginny battling through the smoke to get at whatever was in the fry pan.

Seeing everything under control, Harry laughed a little. "You know, Gin, I'm not sure everyone else would like their bacon charred to a crisp." He watched Ginny stiffen for a moment at the sound of his voice, before spinning around to face him. Harry smiled a little as he looked her over, her cheeks were flushed and she looked a bit flustered, but, to Harry, she looked cute.

On the other side, Ginny was flustered, but also a bit embarrassed. Cooking breakfast had been harder than she had thought, and of all the people who had to catch her failing, it had to be Harry. Of course, the way he was looking at her didn't help. As Harry slowly walked forward, his eyes never leaving hers, she felt her pulse race. "It just got away from me," she stammered out. _Yea, perfect, Ginny, really get him back by turning back in to the old babbling idiot, who couldn't even be in the same room as him without doing something stupid._

"It takes awhile to get it right," Harry said as he came to a stop next to her. Looking around the kitchen, he wasn't sure if he should snicker or cringe. The entire room was in disarray and a mess, _Mrs. Weasley would go bonkers if she saw it right now._ "I think we should start over."

"We?" Ginny asked him rhetorically, regaining a little bit of self composure.

Not missing a beat, Harry glanced at her, "Someone has to keep you from blowing up the Burrow." The two laughed at each other. "A couple of quick Cleaning Charms should work."

"From experience?" Ginny teased. "Had to quickly clean up a few _messes_ before, eh?"

Harry cast one charm before looking at Ginny over his shoulder. "Minx," Harry said softly, with a teasing smile.

Seeing Harry's impish smile, it was all Ginny could do to not launch herself at him. _Look what throwing yourself at him before has done, nothing. As bad as you want to do something, anything, he has to come to you. He said he would, and he will._

Since Ginny had pretty much started with the bacon, most of the other ingredients were left. Ginny watched Harry summon a bowl to him, place it on the table, and then begin cracking the eggs in it without using magic.

"Why aren't you using magic?"

Harry shrugged. "I like cooking. At least, without the Dursleys breathing down my neck. Plus, it's more satisfying to do some things without magic." He then handed her an egg. "Gently tap it on the edge of the bowl, to crack it a little, and then carefully… pull the two halves apart." After cracking all the eggs, Ginny showed Harry a charm that would slowly beat the eggs for them, so they could do something else.

"It's like making a potion," Harry said as he began pouring things in to a second bowl to make pancake batter. With all the ingredients in, Harry passed the bowl to Ginny and handed her a large wooden spoon. "Here, stir… without magic." Ginny glared at him for a moment, but still took the spoon and started stirring while Harry took what bacon was left and started to fry it up.

After a few minutes, Harry glanced over at Ginny and shook his head as he watched Ginny stirring the bowl a little too vigorously, with batter splashing all over. Coming up behind her, he took her hands in his. "Slowly, like this," he said and then showed her the motion. He felt her stiffen against him, and he felt something stirring in him as he took in a big whiff of her scent.

When all the lumps were finally gone, Harry let go and tried to take a deep breath. Ginny slowly turned around, and uncharacteristically, looked away shyly. She could feel the back of her neck practically burning up and her legs were wobbling slightly. It was maddening to her, to have Harry so close, yet there wasn't anything she could do about it.

As Harry tried to ignore the intense pull Ginny had on him, he saw there was little specks of batter splattered across Ginny's cheek. Without thinking, he reached up and cupped her face with the intention of wiping it off. But for a moment, he just gently cupped her face and stared intently at her for a moment. For a brief moment the world stopped, but then a crackling noise interrupted them and smoke began coming from the bacon again. Harry quickly let go and snatched the bacon out of the frying pan.

Ginny watched him, trying not to scream out loud at how close they had been. Carrying the bowl, she walked over to the stove. "Now who's burning the bacon?" she said weakly. _Why is it so freaking hot in here?_

"I know this can't be easy," Harry mumbled as he began to fry another batch of bacon. Ginny didn't say anything as she began to cast Charms that would make the pancakes. "It's… Well, I…" Harry stumbled.

Ginny glanced at him; she couldn't remember Harry ever acting like this. It was then that she realized what he was trying to say. "I've missed you too, Harry," Ginny whispered, under her breath.

"Uh?" Harry asked. He heard her say something but couldn't make out the words.

"Not- Nothing." Grabbing another fry pan, Ginny lit another burner and carefully summoned the bowl of eggs to her. "Watch," she told him, and then demonstrated to Harry the same Charms she had used on the pancake batter. "Mum taught me them, I'm not as good, yet. I'll teach you them, if you show me how to do it the Muggle way."

Harry chuckled softly. "Cooking lessons? Sounds like fun." Ginny smiled softly and Harry went back to tending to the bacon, trying to not burn it a third time.

As the various foods were almost finished and heaped on to platters on the table, Harry and Ginny could hear the rest of the Burrow slowly coming to life. As Ginny was pulling a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice out of the icebox, Harry cleared his throat.

"Ron and me were going to go to Hermione's this afternoon. Kind of hangout, go swimming, have a barbeque. I was- kind of, wondering... if you want to come with us."

"Of course," Ginny said, placing the pitcher on the center of the table. "I haven't really seen Hermione since she got back. Well, with Ron and all."

"Yea. I was also thinking that we could hang out. When Hermione and Ron go off and do…" Harry paused as he tried to fight through the nauseating idea of his two best friends snogging somewhere. "Anyway. I thought we could hang out or something."

Suppressing the urge to scream out in happiness, she took a deep breath and pretended to brush something off her shirt. "Sounds like fun." The two locked gazes again, and a small smile appeared on both their faces. Unfortunately the moment was interrupted by the rest of the Weasleys stampeding into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was at the lead and came to a dead stop as she entered the kitchen and saw that breakfast was prepared and waiting. "How… when?" she stammered.

Harry gently bumped Ginny towards her mother. Mrs. Weasley saw them and turned to both of them. "Ginevra?"

Ginny shifted nervously under her mother's gaze. "Me and Harry made breakfast so you wouldn't have to worry about it."

When Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry, by now almost on the verge of tears, Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly. "It was Ginny's idea, I just helped." Before either realized what was happening, both were being squished in Mrs. Weasley's bear hug.

Finally being released, Ginny moved next to Harry. Without thinking about it, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, with a large yawn, she leaned against Harry and rested her head against his shoulder. As she felt his arm come around her, she smiled softly. Mrs. Weasley caught them and her hand flew to her mouth as new tears threaten to fall. While the rest of the family was busy tearing into the food, daughter and mother shared a silent conversation.

Hermione, who had been spent the night and was sharing Ginny's room, watched the two walk towards her. "I wondered where you had gotten to," she told Ginny with a faint smile and a glance at Harry.

As the three took their seats at the table, Harry pulled out the chair for Ginny and then filled two plates with a little bit of everything. Hermione smiled at the two, and as she was turning to Ron, "See, Harry's a gentleman. Why don't you do anything like that?"

Ron looked up from the heaping mound of food on his plate, and with a mouthful of bacon, muttered, "Uh?"

Hermione could only groan and roll her eyes at her boyfriend, while Harry laughed hysterically. "What?" Ron mumbled again before swallowing the mouthful.

Ginny just shook her head and took a sip of pumpkin juice. Feeling Harry's hand grasp hers for a moment, she felt at ease. Like something she hadn't realized was missing until it had come back to her again. His ship had come back to her island. _I knew Harry would be back. Just like he promised._


End file.
